Royal Feelings
by andromeda90
Summary: Caspian/Peter. Slash. Peter has something to tell Caspian....There is dancing involve, but will Peter take a chance? What of waking up with Caspian? Peter has a chance to be with Caspian...but will he take it?
1. Calming Stars

I can't get enough of Peter….too cute for his own good….and now, there is Caspian to add to the mix…I am a slasher, and come on! Peter and Caspian totally screams slash….so here it is, just some few snippets that I have in mind!  
May even write a longer series? hmm...dunno...anyways, for now, this will just be darbbles that pop into my mind and that i wish to share all of you! maybe it inspires people to write more of them?! enjoy!  
We need more what are they calling this…Casper? Hmm, well, Caspian/Peter love! W00t!  
I do hope you all enjoy!

……………………………..

Warning: Slash!  
Pairing: Caspian/Peter

Calming Stars

……………………………..

The stars looked so beautiful from up there. It was so high up and far away from every one's chambers, that he didn't have to worry about making noise. Soldiers made their rounds every once in a while, so he didn't have to worry about not being armed.  
He was still a bit hesitant; after all, it hadn't been long since they had all been in war.  
He sighed and leaned back against the stone wall.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his blond locks saying with the wind.  
The sound of footsteps made him jump and open his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you."  
He knew that voice. He sighed and relaxed back against the wall, eyes locked on the stars.  
"It is alright, it will take some time before I stop jumping at every single sound." He chuckled, turning his head and watching the other sit down next to him. The both remained silent.  
He could feel the other's eyes upon him and it was making him a bit uncomfortable. He shuffled in his place, before turning his head, locking his blue eyes with chocolate eyes.  
"Caspian?" he asked, curious as to why Caspian was looking so intently at him.  
"My lord-"  
"Don't call me that, you are the king now, Caspian."  
"You will always be Peter the Magnificent."

Peter flushed and once again shuffled nervously. He looked at Caspian and didn't see any anger or hate towards him. Peter sighed and looked back out, because he hadn't apologized for his behavior, he didn't feel comfortable with Caspian referring to him as Lord or as Peter the Magnificent.  
"I need to apologize." Peter spoke up, keeping his eyes locked upon the stars. He didn't dare look at Caspian, not wanting to see his reaction.  
"Apologize? For what?" Peter could hear the confusion in Caspian's voice, a voice that sounded a bit closer than before.

"Because of me and my stubbornness, so many Narnians died. Those that didn't have to. I fought with you, when I was supposed to be wise and mature about things." Peter felt his emotions surfacing as his eyes stung. He had messed up; he knew he had messed up. No one had said anything, but he could still hear them in his sleep, in the silence. He clenched his eyes shut.  
Caspian frowned and watched Peter's face begin to crumble. He reached over and took hold of Peter's chin.

"Peter?" Caspian whispered, getting even closer to the other king. Peter resisted Caspian's hold, eyes still shut. Caspian frowned and forced Peter's face to turn towards him.  
"Look at me, please." Caspian figured it was the please that made Peter finally open his eyes. 

Caspian felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in Peter's face. His eyes were a soft, baby blue and they had a glossy look to them from unshed tears. His cheeks were tinted a soft pink. Caspian couldn't keep his eyes off of Peter, who was looking at him with saddened eyes. Caspian softened his hold on Peter's chin, beginning to softly caress Peter's cheek.  
"Caspian?" Peter's voice was a soft whisper, breath ghosting over Caspian's lips. Their faces were centimeters apart. Peter was unsure of what was going on, but he couldn't look away from Caspian's tender chocolate eyes.  
"Don't. We all make mistakes."  
"But I-"

"Shhh…." Caspian muttered, placing a finger upon Peter's lips. Peter remained completely still, unsure of where things were heading between the two. Caspian leaned down, eyes locked with Peter's. He could feel his heart thundering in his ears, blood rushing through his body. Their lips met, barely pressing against each other. Peter's eyes widened, but he didn't pull back. Caspian took this as a good thing, getting braver and pressing his lips completely to Peter's. His hand moved to the back of Peter's neck, holding him still. Peter gasped, eyes fluttering shut. Caspian took the chance, tongue slipping into Peter's wet cavern, exploring his mouth.  
Peter whimpered, hands clutching unto Caspian's shirt, pressing into Caspian.  
They separated as their lungs protested for air. Peter gasped for air, pulling just slightly back, his hands still clutched to Caspian's shirt. Caspian held unto Peter's neck, panting as he regained his breath.

"What was that about?" Peter panted, his whole face pink. His lips were red and full, tempting…..  
"What do you think, your highness?" Caspian smiled, resting his head against Peter's forehead. Peter relaxed and slumped into Caspian's arms. Caspian pulled Peter into his arms and held him there, feeling Peter's breath ghost his neck.

"I believe it is time for us to head back inside." Caspian muttered, noticing that Peter was falling asleep. Peter yawned and pulled back. He knew that they needed to talk of whatever happened between the two, but it was too late for that.  
Caspian helped Peter unto his feet.  
"Hmm." Peter leaned into Caspian, eyes closing as he walked back inside, Caspian's arm locked tightly around his waist. Caspian smiled softly as he walked Peter back to his room. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep after such an exciting night.

The end…..

How was that…? I should watch the movie again, lol, hope it came out alright! Review, ne? and tell me how it was!


	2. Slipping Memories

Why did Peter have to leave? Hmm, why did they all have to leave….so this is like, just one idea, I still have other ideas on dealing with this subject about Peter leaving….expect more drabbles on that….later…..and also, I have an idea on a sort of, longish story….  
Enjoy this!  
………….

Warning: slash, though you all shall know that by now.  
Disclaimer: did you see Caspian and Peter making out? Wait-you did? Oh, false alarm, well, had I own them you would have….but sadly….i don't….sigh….  
Pairing: Caspian/Peter

……………….  
Slipping Moments

…………………..  
"You are leaving?" Caspian frowned, stepping right in front of Peter. Peter hated the fact that he had to look up to see Caspian's face.  
"Caspian?" Peter stepped back; it made it easier for him to look at Caspian.

"Susan told me." Caspian scowled, glaring at Peter as if it was his fault that he had to leave, forever.  
"I have to, leave….Caspian." Peter shuffled his feet, but he glared at Caspian either way. Sure Caspian was bigger than him, but he was still Peter the Magnificent and he wasn't going to back down.  
"When were you going to tell me?" Caspian hissed, taking what seemed to be a threatening step towards Peter. However, Peter knew that Caspian wouldn't hurt him. It didn't make him less intimidating at that moment.

"I….I didn't want to tell you. Not yet, at least." Peter winced, hating how weak his voice sounded. Caspian was still glaring at him, but it was beginning to loose its intensity. Peter just smiled weakly up at him and that finally did it. Caspian sighed, shoulders slumping.  
"Do you have to leave?" Caspian asked, and Peter could hear the pain in his voice. Peter stepped up and caressed Caspian's cheek. Caspian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"If I didn't, you know I would stay here….." Peter didn't say it, but Caspian knew what Peter wouldn't say….Peter would stay with him…..  
Caspian wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him into his arms.

"I'll miss you." Caspian muttered into Peter's hair.  
"We still have a few days, Caspian." Peter muttered, feeling his eyes begin to sting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, basking in Caspian's warmth and scent.

"You won't forget me, would you?" Caspian pulled back and looked down into Peter's baby blue eyes.  
"I could never forget you." Peter muttered, smiling a sweet smile just for Caspian. Caspian pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead.  
They had a few days to be together…..and they would take advantage of them as much as they could…..

……….

The End….

…………

This one sure is short….gawh….hope it was good! Review and tell me, ne? luv ya'll!


	3. Requesting a Dance

I wanted to add more to this drabble, but it was alright as it was. I'll just probably write some follow up drabble later on….anyways…..enjoy!  
Warning: slash….  
Pairing: well….Caspian/Peter….slight…

Requesting a Dance  
……………….

He looked down at the glass in his hand. He wasn't sure if the people around him could tell, from his facial expression, that he was disgusted with the drink in his hand.  
He wasn't much for drinking, it was one of the things that he just hated. He didn't like the smell or the taste of alcohol.  
The drink didn't smell like alcohol, but he'd been to a lot of celebrations before, when he had been king. He knew that even though they didn't smell like the alcohol from back home, it would still get you drunk. One could never be too sure to what one was drinking.

He wanted to taste it, since it was suppose to be a great drink and he really didn't want to be rude. However, no one was looking at him, too busy with celebrating all around with others. No one would see him tilt his drink slightly to the side and pour the liquid out.  
He really hoped his siblings were not getting drunk, especially Lucy. Actually, no, especially Susan, who knew what that Caspian would do.

Peter stopped and frowned, realizing that wasn't a nice thought. He sighed and placed his drink down.  
"You do not drink? Is it that it is not up to your standards, your majesty?"  
Peter groaned mentally, because the one person he for sure had hoped to avoid talking to was the one who he happened to talk to. He turned and smiled, jaw clenching as he looked into twinkling eyes. Peter frowned and took in the Prince's expression.

"Caspian, your highness. If you would excuse me." Peter gritted out, giving the shortest of bows, before quickly disappearing out into the balcony.

"Lucy, Susan, and Edmund are enjoying themselves."  
Peter groaned and turned back to Caspian. Why had the other followed him? Shouldn't he be with Susan…..Wait a second, Peter stared intently at Caspian and noticed the flushed cheeks and the glossy eyes. Never mind, Caspian should be far away from Susan, especially in his present state. Wait a second, Lucy and Edmond enjoying themselves?!

"Where are Edmund and Lucy?" Peter quickly whirled around and tried to make his way back into the room. Caspian grabbed his arm causing Peter to whirl around and glared at him.

"They are fine, Peter." Caspian tried to appease the blond. Peter hesitated and looked towards the room, before sighing and going back to the rail.  
"You do not like our drinks?" Caspian asked once again, slipping to stand next to Peter.

"I don't drink those type of drinks. I prefer to keep my mind clear and they always taste….not very appealing." Peter frowned, not really wanting to insult the other. Caspian looked intently at Peter, that Peter was starting to think that he probably misjudged Caspian's state of mind.

"I understand, but do not worry. Lucy and Edmund have explained to me what it is that you mean." Caspian nodded, smiling. Peter felt the tension leave his shoulders.  
"That is good, but shouldn't you be inside, dancing with….someone…." Peter was going to say Susan, but he wasn't sure that would be the wisest thing to say. He might not look it at times, but he did know something about his siblings.

"But who would I dance with? There is no one inside that I want to dance with." Caspian laughed, which made Peter suspicious about Caspian once again. Was the other drunk?

"I am sure there are some ladies inside who you could dance with…..Besides, what about my sisters? Lucy enjoys dancing." Peter shrugged. He gave himself a mental pat, for he brought up his sisters, yet didn't necessarily put Susan in the spotlight.

"What about you? Do you dance?" Caspian asked, leaning into Peter. Peter found himself flushing and stepping slightly back.

"Well, I don't' really dance a lot."  
Caspian smirked and bowed deep, hand outstretched towards Peter. Peter knew what that meant, and he was now completely sure that Caspian must be drunk to ask him, for a dance. Wait….he WAS asking him for a dance?!

"Caspian, I….I….." Peter was bright red, stumbling over his words.

"I really don't think you mean that." Peter mumbled, stepping back, because he might just even take Caspian up on the offer. Which was wrong, there was no way he had just thought about actually dancing with Caspian……who was supposed to be dancing with his sister!

"Come now, just one dance….please?" Caspian kept his hand outstretched, eyes pleading with Peter. Peter shook his head with a frown, glancing back inside into the festivities. He shouldn't be dancing with Caspian, they were both guys! Besides, what about Susan? Peter looked back at Caspian and bit his bottom lip, unsure. Caspian was looking at him with pleading chocolate eyes, Peter found his resolve crumbling.

"Just one….?"  
Caspian smirked causing Peter to glare at him, Caspian knew he had him. Peter sighed in resignation and placed his hand in Caspian's.

Caspian laughed and pulled Peter back into the celebration and unto the dance floor. Peter's eyes widened as he was pulled along. Caspian turned and pulled Peter into his arms. Peter had never been in the following position, and he'd never dance with a guy before. However, no one noticed them, no one saw it as weird. It was rather shocking yet comforting.

"See, nothing wrong. It is not the end of the world." Caspian chuckled.  
Peter had to admit that it wasn't that bad. He grinned and lost himself to the music, to the dance.

………………

The End…………

How was that? Well, got to go and work on essay…s.igh….review and tell me what ya'll think, ne? luv ya'll!


	4. Cuddling

People are actually liking this! That's crazy! Well, I have this drabbles and finally a longer length story about our two boys!! Wonder how I'm going to work this two….lol…well, anyways! Here is another drabble! Hope you all enjoy it!  
Why did I write this? Because I thought it was cute….and pretty much it…lol…  
Enjoy!

Title: Cuddling  
Pairing: Caspian/Peter

* * *

Cuddling  
………………..

The wind was cold and biting.

Nothing seemed to make sense…..and he had no idea why. No, that was a lie.  
He knew…..but he didn't want to admit it.  
He had missed Narnia, but now…..he wasn't so sure he wanted to be here….  
But he had been the one to call him…no, call them….the four of them.  
He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. He had wanted to come back, but now, every thing was going wrong…..everything…..

He slid down to the ground, head resting on his knees. He heard the soft sound of footsteps and the shuffling of cloth. He didn't move.  
A hand ran through his hair, before ruffling it. He smiled. He looked up and noticed Susan and Lucy, sitting next to him.  
"Hey, Mr. Magnificent, how are you handling things?" Lucy teased, smiling at her big brother. She knew he had a lot on his shoulders. Susan just smiled comfortingly, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter grinned and shook his head.

"I'm better. You two should sleep." Peter told them, standing up and ushering his sisters to bed. Peter watched them sleep, before walking outside to look at the night sky.  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
Peter turned his head to the side and looked at Caspian, before turning his gaze back to the sky.  
"Shouldn't you?" Peter retorted. He felt vulnerable around the older boy, and it made Peter angry. He didn't like that feeling, he couldn't afford vulnerability.  


"I'll keep watch, if that bothers you." Caspian offered, a bit hesitant. Peter wasn't sure what it was that Caspian felt towards him, anger? Hatred? After all, Peter hadn't been the most welcoming. Of course, he was sure that had been all fixed by his sister and that just made him angrier for some reason.  
"No, there are already many others keeping watch. You should get some rest as well." Peter muttered, before walking over to sit down and lean against the wall. He was tired, but inside he felt as if he were suffocating.

"Look, about earlier-"  
"Don't. Just get some sleep, Caspian. If you want, keep an eye on my sister. I'm sure that won't be a bother for you." Peter muttered, waving Caspian off. He really didn't want to talk to the other boy. He wondered if Caspian could hear some bitterness in his tone. He hoped not, but he was beginning to doze off, so he wasn't really caring at that point. He yawned, eyes beginning to droop.  
"Peter, let's get you back inside." Caspian muttered, kneeling next to the blond. Peter was out already.

* * *

Peter sighed and smiled, snuggling deeper into the warmth. He sure felt well rested. He sighed again, taking in the fresh scent….rather a cinnamon scent….it was nice…..  
Until it moved. Peter froze, suddenly realizing there were arms around him and that he was lying on top of someone. He gulped and willed himself to not scream and panic. He slowly opened his eyes.  
"Good morning."

Caspian. Peter flushed bright red, looking around and noticing that yes, he was in Caspian's arms, in his makeshift bed. He looked back at Caspian, confused and nervous.  
"You fell asleep. I carried you in, and you wouldn't let go." Caspian explained.  
Peter doubted that, but why else would Caspian sleep with him. Peter frowned, but nodded, shifting off Caspian and sitting up.  
"I….I thank you but we need to get things ready." Peter muttered, standing up and not looking at all at the prince.  
"Wait, Peter." Caspian sat up and reached for Peter but Peter just stepped back and shook his head.  


"Let's go, Caspian." He muttered, before quickly rushing out.

* * *

The end….

* * *

Ahh, we all wanted them to kiss and make out…didn't we? I know I did, but it ended up like that…maybe next time….how many things can one do in bed? Mwwaahhh….anyways, review and tell me what ya'll think, ne? luv ya'll!


	5. No Regrets

I am not a fan of Susan, since I read the last book….but I'm trying to understand her and stuff….because she isn't that bad….shrug…..this is me trying….to like her….  
I do hope this came out alright! Didn't quite turn out the way I planned it, because I didn't plan anything….lol….enjoy!  
Title: No Regrets  
Pairing: Caspian/Peter

No Regrets  
………………….

Susan looked at Caspian and felt her heart tightened. She knew, deep in her heart, that he wouldn't miss her. She knew that she was no where close to being held deep in his heart. She was beautiful, yes, she knew that, but she didn't have the warmth that Caspian was looking for.

She turned to look at her siblings, but her eyes stayed upon one of them, solely. He had grown into this beautiful man, yes, he was handsome, but he had a beauty to him. Fair looking, fairer than she ever could be. She could see pain and guilt swirling in his baby blue eyes, and it made her want to hug him and take it all away. He tried his best to be there for them, but he wasn't perfect, no one was.

She looked back at Caspian and smiled. She could see his eyes wandering over to the others, and she knew who he was staring at. After all, she had just been staring at him a few seconds ago.  
"It is time we make our leave." Susan muttered. She stepped up and placed a kiss upon Caspian's cheek.

"Do not let this moment pass you. You are King Caspian, don't live in regrets." Susan patted his cheek, tenderly. Caspian looked at her confused, unsure of what she meant.

"Well, do you think Susan will be alright?" Lucy spoke up, looking sadly at Peter. She didn't want her sister to suffer from heartbreak. Peter bent down and winked at Lucy.  
"Don't you worry, Lucy, Susan is a tough girl. She is a Pevensie after all, right?" Peter smiled.

Susan sighed, shaking her head at Caspian's denial. She grabbed his head and turned it gently over to the others.  
"You know what I mean, Caspian. Don't lie to yourself. It doesn't befit a king." Susan advised, before dropping her hand to his shoulder and squeezing it for support.

"It is all up to you, Caspian. Farewell." Susan smiled a sad bitter smile, before walking over and standing next to her siblings. They looked at her, a bit unsure, but she just grinned. Edmund and Lucy stepped up as well, to say their farewells to their friends.

Peter just smiled tenderly as he looked around the place. His eyes stopped with Caspian, who was looking intently at him. Peter sighed and he knew that before he left he had to apologize. He walked over to Caspian.

"Look, I won't see you, ever again, and I-" Peter was abruptly shut up by Caspian, who grabbed Peter's arms, pulled Peter into him, and pressed his lips against Peter's.  
Peter gasped, eyes wide. Susan grinned. Lucy just blinked in shock, before grinning.

"Mom said no boyfriends until what, eighteen? Twenty?" Edmund turned to the girls, since they were the ones to have gotten the talk.  
Caspian pulled back, his face a dark shade of red. Peter was bright pink, eyes shining.

"Well, I take it you accept my apology." Peter muttered, unsure of what else to say after that.  
"Come, it is time." Aslan's voice boomed out. Peter looked at Caspian, with a tiny smile.

"I think, maybe, we could have worked." Peter rose slightly on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss unto Caspian's lips. Peter stepped back and walked over to the others, who were waiting for him. He cast one last glance, before stepping through the trees.

Yes, he believed they could have worked.

……………..  
The End……….

Bittersweet….isn't it all….so bittersweet….rather feel bad for it…ne? Anyways….hope it was liked by people…..review and tell me what you all think! Luv ya'll!


	6. They Need Me

Of course, this is a bit weird….I am having emotional issues again….  
Oh wait, this is a new fandom! You all don't know about my emotional issues yet…Lol…well, you may get to know them….if this goes on for thirty chapters like my other one…..  
I'm pretty sure the readers from The Covenant are used to them by now….  
I am working on my long story! I think it is coming out alright….but its scary getting into a new fandom….anyways! enjoy this drabble!

* * *

Title: They Need Me  
Pairing: Caspian/Peter

* * *

They Need Me

The soft breeze played with his light brown hair. It was soon to get colder; it would probably rain. He pulled the glass down, closing the window. He sighed and leaned back against the window's sill.

Things were easier, knowing that there was no way back. He wasn't saying it was a breeze, but at least, he didn't think and worry about when it'll be the next trip. There wouldn't by any more trips for him……  
He sighed and heard the thunder resound through the sky. He hadn't been feeling well, not getting enough sleep. He wasn't sure why, for some reason he tossed and turn and couldn't get any sleep. He didn't even have any dreams, at least, that he could remember.

He glanced out the window and frowned, noticing someone outside. They were standing outside the gate, fiddling with it. He pressed closer to the window, but he couldn't see who it was. It was at that moment that the heavens decided to start their shower. Harsh, cold droplets began to fall down to the earth. He watched the other person, who was still, by the gate. He wasn't leaving, even though the storm got worst.

He stood up and made his way out of his room and towards the living room. He hesitated right at the entrance, unsure of what to do. He glanced out through the window and frowned, because the person was still there. He had to be soaked completely and whoever was outside would probably get sick.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He didn't have an umbrella, his family having taken them all. He felt the cold air hit his face and he couldn't fathom how the air became so cold so suddenly. It was suddenly freezing. He shook his head and grabbed his coat, before rushing out into the rain. He ran over to the gate, water splashing as he ran over puddles. He was soaked and he had just run to the gate. He looked up and frowned his hold on the coat, slipping. He lowered his arms and stared at the person in front of him. It couldn't be….it just couldn't.

"Peter." Came the mutter. Peter took a step back, mind reeling.  
"You can't be here." Peter shook his head, sure that he was hallucinating. It had to be from lack of sleep, what else?  
"Peter." The other looked hurt, reaching over to touch Peter. Peter just shook his head and took a step back.

"No, you cannot be here." Peter hissed, feeling as if he were to start hyperventilating any moment now. He didn't even feel the rain or his wet clothes sticking to his body.  
"Please." The other offered his hand to Peter, chocolate eyes pleading.

"Caspian?" Peter looked back at the hand, unsure if he was dreaming. Was he dreaming? He hesitated and held his hand over Caspian's, unsure of what to do.

"Come with me." Caspian pleaded, but suddenly Peter found himself falling back and suddenly everything went black.

……………,…………………….  
He gasped, eyes snapping open.

"Peter!!" suddenly he was crowded around. He couldn't help smiling as his family hugged him. It didn't last, for he began to cough. After a bit, he stopped. He looked at his family and saw their pained and worried faces.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, voice hoarse, barely over a whisper.

"You are very sick, Peter." Lucy sniffed, eyes teary and blotchy.  
"But, you'll be fine." Susan stated, as if by saying that, Peter would be fine.

"Yeah, you've had worst." Edmund nodded.  
"What happened?" Peter asked, unsure of what had happened.  
"We came back and found you outside, in the rain, on the ground. You were unconscious." Susan said, anxious and scared.

"Why were you outside, Peter?" Lucy asked, taking Peter's hand in hers. Peter frowned and sat up, wincing for it made it a bit harder to breath.  
"I….I thought it was a dream."  
the others looked at him, confused.

"Is it, Narnia again?" Edmund asked, watching his brother carefully. Peter looked at Edmund and nodded.  
"You have to realize that we can't go back, Peter, no matter how much we want to." Susan sighed, sadness in her eyes.

"I know…..but it seemed so real….." Peter sighed, before going into another coughing fit. Lucy grabbed the cough syrup and helped Peter take it.  
"Rest now, Peter. Things will get better."  
Peter laid back down and nodded, before succumbing into the darkness.

* * *

He looked around, and couldn't help smiling at the smell of apples and flowers. A garden!  
Peter enjoyed the sun on his skin. It felt nice. He had no idea where he was or where his dream was heading, but hey, he was liking this. Peter sighed with a soft smile.  
"Peter."  


Peter froze, knowing that voice. He turned slowly and saw him there.  
"Caspian."

Caspian smiled and walked over to him, his hand outstretched for him.  
"Not again, this is just a dream. Narnia is over and done for me." Peter shook his head and took a few steps away from Caspian. Caspian's eyes shined with hurt.

"It doesn't have to." Caspian sighed, talking a few more steps until he was right in front of Peter.  
"You can come back, be with me." Caspian placed his hand upon Peter's cheek. Peter closed his eyes and relaxed into the hand.

"No, I can't. They need me." Peter muttered, opening his eyes and looking sadly into Caspian's.

"We'll see each other again." Caspian muttered, pressing a kiss to Peter's lips.  
Peter smiled and found himself slowly fading into the darkness.

* * *

Peter yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around and smiled. Lucy was curled up in the bed next to his. Susan had fallen asleep on the chair in the other side of his bed, with a book on her lap. Edmund was on the far side, next to the fireplace, dozing.

He smiled and watched them.

……………………..  
The End……

See…..I love Peter's love for his family…..but there is his love for Caspian…..emotional turmoil I say…..anyways…..hope you all enjoy it! Tell me what ya'll think….ne? what would you all want to see? Maybe inspires me to write a lot more! K? luv ya'll!


	7. Later Than Usual

Gag me now….well, not literally….mood is even worst than it was before…is that even possible….yes, it is….i'm pretty sure my mood can get worst and worst….  
Anyways….here is this little thing….which…I have no idea why I wrote….I had a headache, that is my excuse for this little tiny, thing…….  
I do hope to have more! And thank you all for reviewing!  
Enjoy!  
Warning: haven't looked it over….I'm sorry!

Later Than Usual  
…………….

The moon was up in the sky. He always wondered how it was that she felt, way up in the sky with no one to admire her beauty, unlike the sun. She had the stars, though and she had him.  
He smiled as he looked at the moon, basking in her glow. He turned back around and walked over to his bed, crawling under the blankets.  
The nights had began to get colder and colder as winter set in.  
He curled into a ball, trying to keep as much heat to himself as possible.

Suddenly, there were steps making their way to his room. The door opened quietly, before being close just as quietly.  
"You are later than usual." He muttered, yawning and snuggling deeper into the covers. The other chuckled as the sound of boots dropped to the floor could be heard.

"Had a lot more reports to look at." Was the explanation.  
He turned over on the bed to look at the other, who was getting ready for bed. His baby blue eyes seemed to glow, teasingly.  
"There are always a lot of reports."  
The other grinned ruefully, dark locks falling to cover his eyes.  
"Maybe if you helped a bit."  
"This is most shocking, you asking me, to help you? I thought I was forbidden to do such a thing."  
"It hasn't stopped you still."  
Caramel hair laid sprawled all over the pillow, as he turned to his back and laughed merrily.  
"You have as much responsibility as I, oh, Peter the Magnificent." The other said, walking over and sitting upon the bed.  
"But you are King Caspian and I am just a legend." Peter grinned, before pulling Caspian down next to him. Caspian grinned and turned to his side, to look at Peter. He reached over and gently ran his hand through Peter's soft hair.  
"Hmm." Peter yawned, eyes closing. Caspian tugged the covers tightly over the two of them. He wrapped an arm around Peter, pulling him close to his body.  
Peter snuggled into him, basking in the other's warmth.  
"Love you." Peter muttered, before he succumbed to the dream world.

"You too." Caspian muttered after a few minutes of Peter's soft breathing. He kissed Peter's head, before closing his eyes and falling into the dream world.

The End.

tada! Now review and tell me what you think! Please? Pretty please?! Well, I luv ya'll! See ya next time I have something, hopefully tomorrow or….sometime in the weekend…  
Depends how seizing dreams goes…anyways! I'm bad, but please go read Seizing Dreams! And tell me what you think! Luv ya'll!:3


End file.
